


Peachy Roses

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Multi-Fandom
Genre: Butts, Fetish, Fetish Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	

Princess Peach Toadstool farted loudly in tight jeans, Princess Daisy farted in tight jeans, and Princess Rosalina farted in tight jeans, all three gassy girls farting out loud deep pitched, brassy tuba toots out of their farty big butts endlessly and enjoying their stinky pants pooping farts as they tried to see who stunk the most. One thing is for certain, they're all gonna need new underwear from all the 'brownies' they 'baked'. And they liked it that way.


End file.
